chatsworth
by sophykeems
Summary: Boarding school story.She makes the change from book worm to socialite party girl.Shes always been overshadowed by twin brother.Rory, with the help of Logan and new friends changes.WARNING may contain drugs.ROGAN please review and leave plot suggestions ?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Rory Hayden-Gilmore is fourteen years old. She lives with her mom, dad, and brother. Her mom, Lorelai, and dad, Christopher, had her and her brother when they were just sixteen. They immediately got married and Chris started to work for Lorelai's father. So, Rory and her twin brother, Kevin, are part of Hartford's social elite. **

"Rory, Kevin, get up! You're going to be late!" Lorelai bellowed up the stairs into my room.

I had been having an amazing dream involving Chad Michael-Murray, so as her elevated voice reached my ears, I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head, trying to block out the noise. "Give me ten more minutes!" I shouted back.

"No, either get up now, or you'll receive no coffee. And don't think that you can just get Luke to give you some, because I'll tell him not to—then where will you be, my baby, Coffee-less! So, either get up now or suffer!"

I begrudgingly got out of bed and went over to my vanity table. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned—boy, I did not look good. My hair was sticking out everywhere and I had a red mark on my face. "Ergh, why does she have to wake me—interrupting my amazing dream—but she does it so late so that I don't even have any time to get ready?" I said to myself, running a brush through my tangled hair.

"Hurry up, Ror, or we're going to be late!" Kevin yelled through my door. Kevin, my older twin by two minutes, was tall and had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was the spitting image of Chris. Whereas, I obviously took after my mom—having long, brown hair and a pair of killer baby blues. I had also inherited my mother's addiction to caffeine—which could be a bad thing. I had to have at least three cups in the morning to be able to function right. As I got dressed, I thought about school—it was alright, but I didn't really enjoy it. Everyone thought of me as Kevin's sister—I wasn't my own person at all. I didn't have any real friends, and—although he was nice to me at home—Kevin didn't want me tagging around with him at school. So, most of the time, I was just left by herself. I had tried to talk to mom about moving, but she never listened. When I was little, my mom and I used to be really close, but starting last year, we started to grow apart—of course we still had our little bit about coffee, but that was about it. Lorelai seemed to think that I wasn't living up to the Gilmore name—I wasn't getting into mischief at school and I didn't have any friends. All-in-all, I liked my life, but I thought it could have been better.

"RORY!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I sighed in exasperation, launching myself off my vanity bench and going down the spiral staircase—into the kitchen. I was dressed in my normal Chilton uniform, blue pleated skirt,--which fell down just on my knee—and a white, button up shirt. My brother was already in the kitchen—munching away on scrambled eggs on toast. "Hey Luke, can I have three glasses of coffee to go?" Luke was our cook, and just happened to make the best cup of coffee in the whole state—it was wonderful.

"Morning Ror, and sorry, but your mom told me not to give you coffee, because you're late again. So what else can I get you?" I was thunderstruck. I couldn't believe my mom was actually depriving me of coffee—the elixir of life! I decided to just get some at the kiosk at school, but I sighed—knowing it wasn't as good as Luke's.

"No, don't worry, I m not hungry. Come on, Kevin are you ready to go?" Kevin shook his head and continued to eat his breakfast. I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, and mom says _I'm_ the one making us late!" I looked around, noticing the absence of a certain person. "Where is mom?" Kevin shrugged, his mouth full of food. "Who's taking us to school?"

Kevin swallowed and grinned. "Ror, mom wasn't going to stick around after she told you that you couldn't have coffee. She got in her car and went to her office. In my opinion, it was the coward's way out. So, I think Martin's giving us a lift to school. And the only reason I'm even eating scrambled eggs is because you were already _so_ late that I decided that I might as well get a decent meal out of it. So there!" He stuck out his tongue at the end before he scooped up another pile of eggs, shoving it into his mouth.

I furrowed my brow and sniffed the air around me. A wide smile broke out across my face. "Do I smell some kind of cologne?" Kevin's face noticeably reddened. "Are you trying to attract a mate, Kevin?" I covered my nose with my hand—trying to block out the stench—he had obviously sprayed on way too much, I could smell it from where I was standing. I noted the rest of his appearance. His hair was actually combed and he seemed freakishly clean. I wondered who he was trying to impress. Maybe Summer, but I immediately dismissed that idea, knowing that he wouldn't put in all that effort for someone who was so easily impressed by boys. It could be Madeline—she was more respectful, but not by much. I wondered if that was why she's had been being so nice to me lately. She probably hoped that I would say something to him. Apparently, I hadn't picked up on the hint if that had been her intention.

"Well, at least _I_ have people to impress—unlike you. You don't even have any friends—it's pathetic, we've been there for a year. You'd think you would have settled in by now." I felt like he had slapped me, I turned away from him—so he wouldn't be able to see how his words had affect me—and went out to the car.

"Hello, Martin," I greeted.

"Hello, Miss Hayden. How are you this fine morning? Looking forward to school?"

"No, not really," I replied, dreading the day in front of me even more after Kevin's words. Kevin joined them a minute later and the car journey was silent. I could see in Kevin's eyes that he was sorry for what he said, but that he was too proud to admit it. When we arrived at school, Kevin went over to his friends. I saw him approach Tristan, a regular houseguest. He was very good looking I had to admit that I had had a crush on him for almost a year, but he still hadn't noticed me. Of course he said hello to me when he came around to see Kevin, but it was a 'hey, annoying sister, where's your brother?' not-even-looking-at-me type of hello. I saw that Madeline was hanging all over Kevin, so I guessed I was right, it was her. She obviously didn't mind the horrible smell of my brother.

The rest of the day was very uneventful—I went to my classes. Thankfully, I didn't have any with Kevin; I couldn't face that annoying smile that had been playing on his face all day. I got an A on my English paper, so that was something to be thankful for, but it wasn't like I had anyone to celebrate with. When I got home, I knew that when I told my parents, I would receive a 'well done Rory, so what were you up to today Kevin?' I was an after-thought. Kevin was always their first priority: 'What was school like today Kevin?' 'Did you do well in your game Kevin?' 'Where are you going this weekend Kevin?' I had gotten used to it, but it still annoyed me. I understood why they favored him, though. He was just like them—he caused trouble—just enough, but not too much for it to be a serious problem, just enough for it to be cool. He was on the football team, and he was reining king of Chilton—just like them—whereas, I never got into any trouble, and I wasn't any good at sports. I spent all my time reading and I definitely wasn't Queen of Chilton—that would include some kind of incest, wouldn't it?

At lunch, I went to the library and got out this prospectus of this boarding school in California. I really liked the look of it, you could board all year-round with really good accommodations. Two or three people to a room and it was right by the beach, so I could hopefully get a tan. It was very expensive to a normal person's eye, but to me, it looked very affordable. It would be great; I could finally branch out and not be Kevin's annoying, little sister. The only problem would be getting my mom and dad to go for it. It wasn't like they ever noticed I was there anyway, I was the person they got out for social events, dressed me up, and paraded me around for my grandparents and their little group of friends. They liked to think that I was their little baby girls that I got everything I wanted—which was true in some ways, I did get most things that I wanted—but most I just wanted them to love me as much as they loved Kevin—even though I knew that was fairly unrealistic. So, I spent the rest of my lunch break reading about this amazing school, just wishing that my mom and dad would let me go. When the lunch bell rang, I got up from my cozy spot and went to home room—my stomach rumbled and I started to regret not going to lunch. It wasn't like I didn't need to loose weight, I did. It wasn't like I was fat, but I wasn't super skinny, either.

The rest of the day was very uneventful, I kept on seeing Madeline fawning over Kevin and it really was funny. He thought he looked so cool with a girl all over him. I thought he looked stupid with some girl clinging onto his arm for dear life. At the end of the day, I said hello to Martin, and got in the car. Kevin must have been going to a friend's house, as he didn't join me. When I got home, it was to an empty house. There was a note on the table. I picked it up and unfolded it gingerly. I instantly recognized my mother's handwriting.

'We've gone to watch Kevin play football. It's Luke's night off, so he left you something in the fridge. Don't stay up too late.

Love,

Mom and Dad.

I calmly rolled up the piece of paper and threw it into the trash. I'd forgotten he had a football game. At least I had the house to myself. I went upstairs and changed from my school uniform into a pair of sweats. I switched my Ipod on full volume and started singing along.

_I'm just a kid and life _

_Is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid I know_

_That it's not fair_

Dancing around my room, I started to tidy it up. I noticed my credit card lying carelessly on my table, and decided that I needed some retail therapy. If Kevin could have all their love, then I should definitely have the best clothes. Plus, I needed a knew look for when I went to California. I went downstairs and got Martin to take me down to Kishimo Drive—the best place for shopping in Hartford.

"Hello, can I be of any assistance today?" a petite, blonde woman asked me, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, I'm looking to buy a whole new wardrobe. If you could help me, I want to create a new, more daring look for myself. I'm about to change schools and I thought what a great time to re-invent myself."

The women looked at me, questioningly, for a second. "Yes, that is a good idea. Well, if you'd just step this way, please, so I can measure you, then we will get started." She led me into this large cubicle with mirrors on either side and told me to undress—so I did. After a while, she disappeared and came back about ten minutes later with a handful of clothes for me to try on. First were the jeans—a pair of low riding, hip huggers in blue and the exact pair in a darker blue, I then had black jeans, and white jeans.

Next came the skirts—they were very short and as I was about to object she shrugged. "You wanted a more daring look." I couldn't help but agree with her. So I allowed her to dress me like a slightly uncoordinated Barbie Doll. The skirts were all about mid-thigh—with a few being shorter and a few being longer. I had them in all shapes and colors. Next came the tops, I was so overwhelmed—low-cut tops, long tops, small tops, plain tops, patterned tops, everything. After that, the final addition was makeup and accessories. I had Louis Vuitton bags, Channel bags, Chloe bags, Dior bags. When I went to the checkout, I got my black American Express card out and gave it to them—I didn't want to look at how much it cost.

"Bye, Stacy, and thank you so much for helping me! I know that when I get to California, I'll be a whole new me!" While she had been dressing me, I told her about my life and why I wanted to move.

"Don't worry, you look great and you're definitely going to break more than a few hearts." I got back into my car, and went home—they were going to deliver my clothes tomorrow.

I couldn't believe they hadn't even noticed I wasn't there. I mean, am I really that invisible? They didn't even check to see if I was home. What kind of parents were they? They were probably too busy talking to Kevin about his 'great' game. It's not like he won a prize at school—like I did—but they were too busy to come to that. They could find time in their busy schedules to go to all his of his idiotic football. I came home feeling so good—thanks to my new wardrobe—but now they had to go and ruin it. They got worried if Kevin was even a tiny bit late after curfew, but when I've been gone all night, they don't even notice.

By the end of this silent rant, I had arrived at my room. It instantly made me feel better. The walls were light purple; I had four-poster bed with dark blue bedding. That was one of the good things about being rich. I redecorated my room at the end of last year since I was growing up and needed to rid myself of everything pink and frilly. I had a walk in closet and an en-suite bathroom—that was the best part. It was covered in grey tiles, with heated floors, and a huge old-fashioned bath right in the middle of the room. On the wall was a big vanity mirror, which was where I did my makeup every morning. I didn't have a toilet—I just wanted a bath—and it looked quiet elegant. Some days, I would just take a book lock myself in, sit, and read on the heated floor. It was paradise. I went over to the bath and turned the taps—I instantly heard the 'whoosh' of water falling into it.

I locked the door and began to undress—by the time I had finished, the bath was full. I slipped in. It was so lovely and hot. I instantly sank into the water, letting it wash over my face—so I was completely emerged in it. It was so peaceful. All of my angry thoughts from earlier had left my brain entirely. I began to feel the need for oxygen, but I ignored it and just sank back further into the bath. I could feel the water slapping lightly against my thighs but it all felt so distant.

I felt happier than I had in a long time, but sad at the same time. I pictured mom, dad, and Kevin's faces, but it didn't raise any strong emotions from within me. I didn't love them. Sure, I liked them—they were my parents after all—but I didn't love them, not like I used to. I did love Kevin though—he was my twin, we had shared a womb—but I felt like I only loved him out of obligation. He wasn't horrible to me, he just didn't notice me. When he did, he was nice enough. He loved me as his twin sister, but to him, I was a sister that could easily be forgotten when Tristan, a girl, or any other of his friends came along. He would just forget I was even standing there, as if I didn't exist.

I started to see little black dots all around me, but I wasn't scared. No, I felt more at peace that I had in years. I felt as if everything was going to be all right. I began to feel dizzy and my eyes started to close. I was just about to slip into the world of the unknown and beauty when I heard a faint noise at the door. I tried to block it out and fall deeper and deeper into this peaceful state, but it wouldn't go away. Suddenly, my peaceful place was being ripped away from me. I could feel the inner turmoil once again. I was completely under water and I could fell my lungs screaming for air—as if my body realized what was happening and what I was letting happen. I jolted up, coughing up the water I hadn't realized I had let in.

I shuddered in the water, the heat had long since left it. I carefully stepped out of the bath, making sure not to slip on any of the now wet tiles. I made my way over to the mirror. I looked at myself and I noticed how pale I also looked slightly blue. Well, that was to be expected "I could've…" I mumble to myself, but I couldn't finish the sentence. No, no, no, I wasn't that upset—I would never let anything like that happen. But I had, I hadn't done anything while the water seeped down my throat. I shook my head, not wanting to think about it. It was a mistake and it would never happen again. I wrapped my big, white, fluffy towel around myself and dried off. I put on a pair of sweat pants and my 'I love Lucy' tee shirt and made my way downstairs. The water from my hair was dripping down my back, making my the hair on my neck stick up. I shivered slightly. As I came face-to-face with the dinning room door, I sighed—mentally preparing myself for what was on the other side.

"There you are Rory," my mom greeted, cheerfully. "Well, you certainly did take your time. I called you nearly twenty minutes ago. You didn't answer me though, did you? What have you been doing up there? Did you hear about Kevin's big game? How was your school day?" She stared at me, expecting me to answer. I sighed to myself and plastered my best society smile on.

"Yeah, I had a good day," I lied. "What about you? How's your new hotel going the 'dragonfly' is it? And yeah, I heard about Kevin's game. I heard you scored, like, three touchdowns." I said the last part to Kevin.

"Yeah, it was so cool. It such a rush hearing everyone cheering your name."

'Yeah, mom and dad were probably yelling the loudest,' I thought, bitterly.

"Rory."

"Hmm?"

"You kind of spaced-out on us, kind of weird," he said jokingly. The rest of the meal went off without a hitch with mindless chatter about Chris' work and how well it was going. I didn't eat much of the meal, I wasn't really hungry. The thoughts of what happened earlier were still hanging in the back of my mind. Then the topic switched to Kevin's plans for the weekend. "I thought maybe I could have a party, you know, since it's the end of the year. It's kind of up to me to do the party, since I'm like the head of group, you know?" Of course, they did know, dad and mom had also been reining king and queen of Chilton during their time. They exchanged glances.

"Why of course you can, darling. Oh Chris, look at our little boy all grown up and throwing his first party. Now, of course I'll have to talk to Luke about the catering. The outside will have to have lighting, and, oh my God the pool house will have to be decorated…" While she was ranting, dad rolled his eyes.

"So, son, I'm presuming we're obviously not allowed anywhere near the premises, am I right?" Kevin nodded. "Ok then, so your mom and I will stay in the town house. Now, the only thing we ask is that you don't trash the house too badly. If you do, you tidy it up before we get home." Kevin nodded again

"Don't worry, none of my friends or the people I've invited will trash it. I mean, it is my house after all, they wouldn't dare!" He smirked and I actually felt physically ill. It surprised me that he could fit his head through the door.

"So who's coming?" I asked in a deadpanned tone, it wasn't like I actually cared.

"Oh, you know the usual: Tristan, Rob, Mads and that lot." Of course, I did know who he was referring to when he said 'that lot.' They were always around my house with Kevin—especially Tristan.

"Oh cool, so when's this party?"

"It's on Saturday, so you better find something to wear if you want to come. Do you even have anything to wear for a party? I' mean, since you don't even go to any when you're invited." Mom glared at him, she thought I was going through a phase of not wanting to go out, so it was a very touchy subject.

"Yeah Rory, we'll go shopping for something for you to wear to the party during the week." Little did she know that I had a whole bunch of clothes more than suitable being delivered here tomorrow.

"Oh no, don't worry, mom. I don't actually plan on going." I knew that would cause a shock and as I thought I saw mom's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"What do you mean your not going? This is basically your party, too, you can't _not_ go." She was having a hard time staying calm.

"You know, Rory, I'm starting to get very worried about you. You never go out, you never go to parties, all you do is shut yourself up in your room or that god damn bathroom and read," Christopher scolded.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't go out and get drunk like Kevin and his friends do. And I'm sorry for not getting more detentions than I can count for skipping school, SORRY for getting straight A's! Next time, I'll go out and get plastered just like Kevin!!!

"Well at least he has friends!" She was practically screaming at me now. The room went silent, Kevin sat there uncomfortable as mom and dad exchanged glances. She was pale and knew she had gone too far. I stormed off to my room. When I got there, I slammed my door shut as hard as I could. I went to the far side of my room, where my laptop was, and typed in 'Chatsworth School California.' I kept myself busy by going through the detailed website and sent them an email asking them if they had any space for me next year. I knew they would be more than happy to have me—if only because of my last name, but it was better to be polite. After a while, I started to calm down, so I swiftly printed out their prospectus and made my way downstairs. Chatsworth was just as prestigious as Chilton and I knew they wouldn't miss me that much—not like they would miss Kevin.


	2. Chapter 2

Mum seemed to think that we were still really close. We used to be, but that changed when I went to Chilton. We grew apart, because I wasn't becoming who she wanted me to be. She would always goes on about how society moms were so pushy and bad mothers, but she was just like them—pushing me to be just like her. So, I didn't think they would really mind if I went off to boarding school, but they like to think we are some kind of tight-knit family, which we are not. As I entered the room it went silent.

"Kevin, can I talk to mom and dad alone for a second?" He nodded and left.

"Oh Rory, I'm so sorry about what I said to you earlier. I didn't mean any of it. I just thought you would like to go to the party since you don't get out much and it would be a good opportunity to meet some of the people your own age. Your brother could introduce you to some of his friends. That's all I meant, I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you would like to go shopping like we used to when you were little.." She let the sentence hang in the air as if it was my fault we didn't do things together anymore.

I took a deep breath and ignored her rant. "Mom, dad, I know that you've been worried about me since I started school at Chilton. I know you think that I don't fit in and that I don't have enough friends and it's true. Ever since I got to Chilton, I've been finding it really hard to fit in. I keep on finding it really hard to live up to yours expectations and—now—Kevin's reputation. I've found that ever since I got there, I've been labeled as Kevin's twin sister and I hate it!" I was on a roll and no one could stop me. The words just kept flowing from my mouth, the words I'd been trying to vocalize all year. "No one makes the effort to get to know me and if they do, it's only because they want to get to know him. Do you have any idea what it feels like to feel invisible to the whole world, by you and dad? You guys don't even notice if I'm here or not!" It felt really good to get it out in the open I could see their shocked and hurt expressions, but I carried on anyway, not caring what happened next. "I didn't get home until after six tonight and you didn't even realized I wasn't here. I'm not saying this to upset you; I'm saying this because I've decided that I want to go to Chatsworth boarding school in California at the beginning of next year." I breathed after using all of my air to finish my rant.

My mom frowned at me. "But Rory, none of what you've just said is true. Of course your father and I notice you and miss you when your not here. It's just that tonight was a bit hectic with Kevin's football game." Her voice was soft and unsure, cautious of what she said.

I sighed loudly. "Mom, this isn't the first time its happened. That's not what this is about, anyway. I want to go so I can finally be me."

"I understand that, honey, but I think your father will agree with me when I say that you can find yourself here and that you don't need to go all the way to California. So no, you can't go." She came over to hug me, but I stepped back—I was livid!

"You're not listening!" I screamed, tears flowing out of my eyes from anger. "I can't do that here, because I'm so over-shadowed! I'm not happy here, mom!"

Her face flushed crimson at my outburst. "You're not going, and that's final!"

I was about to jump in again and start screaming when dad started to talk. "Look, Lor, you know as well as I do that she isn't happy here. She shuts herself in her room and does nothing. I think this could be good for her, she may need this." He finished and I beamed at him, but mom still didn't look convinced.

"I can't believe my baby wants to go away and leave me here, why Rory? I know that sometimes it may seem like we pay more attention to Kevin, but we love you both equally."

"But, if this is what you really want, your father and I will talk about it."

I cheered mentally and smiled graciously. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me. I can't believe it, I'm finally going to be able to get away." And as an after thought "Oh yeah, and here's the campus brochure. I've already emailed the school, but you should probably give them a ring." I lunged forward and latched onto their necks, giving them a squeeze. I let go and beamed up at them, and they returned small smiles.

As I made my upstairs, my mind was on a natural high. I actually got them to let me go to boarding school! I didn't think I had ever felt so happy, my prayers had been answered. At the beginning of next year, I would be starting a whole new school and making new friends. And this time, I was going to be a social butterfly. No more sitting in my bathroom reading. Now, I needed to build my confidence, but I decided to start that when I actually got to the school. I giggled and jumped in place. I was so excited. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in."

Kevin inched the door open and poked his head inside. "What was that all about? I could hear the screaming from the other side of the house. Are you in trouble?" he asked a troubled expression on his face. When he actually remembered I was here, he was actually quite sweet.

"Yeah it was great; you are looking at a Chatsworth school girl, no more Chilton uniforms!" I was beaming, I knew it, but that smile left my face when I saw his devastated expression. My heart fell and I realized that I would actually miss him when I left, making the whole situation bittersweet. However, Kevin had to understand that I had to do this for myself.

"Why, I thought you were starting to fit in. Maddy was telling me about how you two were becoming good friends." I scrunched up my nose, trying to figure out why she would have said that. "Why do you want to leave Chilton? How far away is that school? I've never heard of it."

"You haven't heard of it, because it's kind of in California."

"Oh yeah, that would explain it." He turned towards the door. I waited for it to click. He turned around and stared at me with wide eyes—it finally dawned on him. "CALIFORNIA? Are you kidding me? They're letting you go? Are you crazy? You can't just leave; we'd hardly ever get to see you!" His voice was high and loud, obviously outraged at the situation. "You're my twin! What am I going to do without you here?" He lowered his voice towards the end, almost to a whisper.

I sighed and pulled Kevin over to my bed. He sat next to me, almost pouting. "Look, I know it's a big decision and it's really far away, but I feel like this is the best option for me. I'd finally be able to break away from the 'Gilmore-Hayden' name. It's a good chance to be able to be my own person. Plus, it's not like I'd never see you, I'd see you on the holidays and you could always come and visit me!"

"Yeah, I guess, but I will miss you, sis."

"Well, don't try and get rid of me that quickly. We still have the whole summer before I've got to go. That's like three whole months, that's ages. We can spend the whole time together when summer vacation starts." I smiled up at him, I hoped we would spend the summer together, but knowing him, he would probably go off with his friends. But, if he wanted to spend time with me, I wasn't going to discourage him.

"Yeah, we'll just have to spend more time together, just the two of us." He winked at me.

I smiled, happy that I was able to resolve the situation. "Well, I'm going to go to bed now. It _is_ a school night, and you're probably exhausted from all that exercise, aren't you? So I'll see you in the morning, night" He smiled, patted me on the shoulder, and left my room. When he shut the door, I looked around my room and realized how much I would miss it. I got out my Ipod listened to it while getting ready for bed. I decided to focus on my next issue, how was I going to sneak back into the house tomorrow to pick up all the clothes? I'd need to put them away before mom or dad got home. I decided I could skip school—it would only be one time, it wouldn't be a big deal considering my spotless record. I decided to go to school—as per usual—and then I'd sneak back, spending the rest of the day sorting them out and putting them in the back of my closet. I wasn't going to wear them until I get to my new school. I switched of my light and smiled. What a day it had been—so much drama and excitement, but I fell asleep relishing in the fact that I could get through the rest of the week, knowing that it would be my last!

I woke up to the blaring music I had set to wake me up early. I listened for a while to Simple Plan and then I eventually switched it off. I dragged myself out of bed—stumbling around my room, trying to locate my school uniform. It was on the floor and I made a face, realizing it was seriously wrinkled, but I really didn't care—I was still on a high from last night, I still couldn't believe I was going.

I was feeling a bit daring, so I rolled up my school skirt—it was noticeable, but not too obscene. It was just the right length. I walked into my bathroom, combed my hair, and then went downstairs—still singing.

Luke was in the kitchen and looked quite worried at happy disposition. "Are you alright, Rory?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Why yes, I am Luke, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that I heard you having a fight with your parents yesterday. It's also six-thirty and you're not usually up until at least seven-thirty, that's all. But if you say you're alright, I have no choice but to believe you. Now, what do you want?"

"Oh, I'll just have two cups of coffee, please." I sat there for a little over half an hour before dad came in, he said a quick, 'hello' and stumbled off to work. Having already finished my coffee, I got up and made myself another one. There was nothing better than coffee, nothing at all. After a while, a very tired Kevin stumbled in. He couldn't even mutter coherent sentences. Oh well, its not like I really wanted to talk to him. _BEEP,BEEP_, Martin was here. I inwardly groaned at the prospect of another day at school, but then I remembered by plans for later on, so I smiled. Kevin and I meandered out to the car and piled inside. We started to drive and I realized that we weren't going the normal route to school.

"Hey, Martin, is there traffic or something, because we're not going the normal route to school?" I asked, peering out the window to see if I recognized where we were going.

"Oh no, we're not, Kevin here asked me if I could pick up Tristan. It seems he was having a bit of car trouble last night. It's only a little bit out of out way, it shouldn't inconvenience us that much."

My face flushed at the idea of being in such a confined area with my crush… and my brother. As we neared his house, I shook Kevin—who had fallen asleep.

"What, what, are we there yet?" I rolled my eyes. I couldn't figure out why he was so tired. He had gone to sleep at the same time I had. Then I decided that he was probably on the phone, talking to Madeline, all night.

"No, you big baby, we're not there, we're getting Tristan, remember?" He looked at me, obviously oblivious to the plans he had arranged. The car door opened and in stepped a mess of sandy-colored hair, attached to a well-toned body, covered by an awful school uniform.

"Hi Kevin, Rory." He nodded at me.

"Hey, Tristan, how are you? Looking forward to school?" He gave me a look clearly telling me that he was not looking forward to school. "Yeah, well, you're not going to get much out of Kevin, I think he was up until the early hours talking to M-a-d-e-l-i-n-e."

He gave a grunt in reply, noticing Kevin's comatose state. "Yeah I can tell. He really doesn't look refreshed and bushy tailed. Kevin gave him an evil glare, momentarily opening his eyes. Tristan shrugged. "What, I'm sorry man, but it's true, so, Rory, what about you, looking forward to school?"

I mimicked the look he gave me earlier, clearly telling him that I was looking forward to school just as much as he was—less, probably. "No, but then again, I've only got four days left in this Hell hole until I'm FREE forever, I cant wait…"

"Wait did you just say 'free forever?' A summer isn't forever, trust me." He gave me a weird look, like he was trying to figure out if I was sane or not.

I laughed at his funny expression. "Yeah, I know, I'm not an idiot. I know summer is only a few months and it doesn't last forever. I meant, I wont be going back to Chilton again." He gave me another weird look. "Jeez, you're slow, I'm changing schools. I'm going to Chatsworth in California." His face was priceless, I thought he might have looked a bit sad, like he was going to miss me, but then I remembered who I was dealing with He wouldn't miss me, we hardly even talked to each other. I shook my head, trying to dislodge my fantasy.

"Wow, Chatsworth, I can't believe your parents are letting you go to that. It's so far away, they'll hardly ever see you. I hear it's a good school, though, apparently it has some of the wildest underage parties you can get. It's practically where trouble was invented. I would love for my parents to let me go. Are you sure you're going to fit in there?" I glared at him, but maybe he was right, I hadn't heard about that, all I heard was that it was a, good prestigious school and it was all the way in California.

I must have looked worried, because Tristan smiled apologetically. "Look, don't worry, Ror, I was just joking. I'm sure you'll fit it." He put his hand on my bare thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He quickly realized where his hand was, so he removed it—like I had burned. He smirked, noting the unusual length of my skirt for today. "Well, Rory, I think your skirt is a bit too high if you ask me, I don't think Kevin here would like that very much."

"Yeah well, I don't care what Sleepy Head over here thinks." I motioned to the sleeping form beside me. "Besides, it shrunk in the wash, that's all. Now, quit bothering me." When we arrived at the school, I climbed over Tristan, finding myself in an awkward position. "You better wake up Kevin; it looks like he's dead to the World." I hoped out of the car, leaving a bewildered Tristan. While I was walking towards my locker, I thought about how I was going to leave at lunchtime. The morning went by very slowly. It felt five hours longer than it usually was. After math—and before lunch—I headed for my locker, reached in, got the rest of my books, and carefully left school. I tried to casually stroll out of the gates, when I heard someone calling my name. It was Tristan. I groaned, needing to get out of the eye-sight of any teachers or school officials. I carried on walking, when I felt him right behind me, I twirled round so that we were facing each other.

"Yeah, what?" I asked, frustrated at his timing. I couldn't figure out what he wanted.

"Oh, I was just wondering where you're going."

"Home," I answered quickly, "anymore questions? No? Good, I'll see you later, then." I carried on my walk leaving Tristan confused for the second time that day. The walk took about ten minutes. I thanked God it wasn't too far, exercise really wasn't my thing. Then I had to wait a half an hour to catch the bus, which was a very tedious task. I swore at myself for leaving my Ipod at home. The bus ride itself didn't take too long, but the next problem was still unanswered. I had to figure out how I was going to get home from the bus stop. I managed to finally get home, which was a chore. As I approached my house, I saw a van parked in the driveway, about to unload. My clothes had arrived..

"Hello, may I help you?" I asked, flashing him my smile. It was a middle-aged man with hair falling out. He looked like a bit of a builder, not very attractive.

"Yes, we're looking for a Miss Gilmore-Hayden. That wouldn't happen to be you, would it?" He was looking me up and down it made me feel sick. I decided that he probably had a fat wife at home, so I couldn't really blame him for his pedophilic feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

He continued to scrutinize me and I decided enough was enough. I didn't care if he didn't have a good life or not. God, didn't his mother teach him that it's rude stare? Although he was thoroughly creeping me out, he also made my mood considerable better. I wasn't invisible—at least not to him. He was actually noticing me, so if he was noticing me, maybe some other people would start to notice me as well. Maybe I wasn't as hideous as I thought.

"Miss, where do you want us take these boxes?" Another man asked me. I smiled politely at him.

"If you'd just like to follow me, I'll show you the way. It's the first door on the left upstairs." I led them both upstairs . It took them about a half an hour to unload all the boxes and transport them upstairs. I gave them both a large tip; they had done a good job. I got a huge pair of scissors from my desk drawer and began to carefully cut open the boxes. I was really nervous. What if they looked shit on me? What if I just looked totally stupid wearing them? Maybe they were too out there for me. Maybe I couldn't pull them off. I had completely psyched myself out, and I knew I was being stupid, but I couldn't help it. I managed to open the first box. "Wow," I muttered to myself. They looked exactly the same as they had in the shop. They were all wrapped up and neatly folded. I was about to start putting them away when I remembered that I still had to call the school, shit.

"Hello, this is Secretary Smith, how may I help you?" an annoying, boring voice answered.

"Oh hello, this is Mrs. Gilmore. I am just calling to inform you that my daughter, Rory, will not be attending the rest of her lessons. I had to pick her up from school at lunchtime, because she wasn't feeling very well." I just hoped my voice didn't sound to fake. If I got caught, I would be completely fucked.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear she's fallen under the weather. I do hope she's feeling better in the morning. Don't worry, I will tell the rest of her teachers that she won't be able to attend the rest of her lessons. Thank you for calling in, and have a good day."

I smiled, enjoying my success at impersonating my mother. I decided to get back to work and get started on the boxes. It was going to take me ages to organize all of them. I started to sort them out and put them away. The shoes, bags, belts, sunglasses were the hardest, because I had to organize them all. I had just finished putting them away—in the back of my cupboard, so that my parents wouldn't come across them—when I saw Kevin getting out of the car. I couldn't believe it was already three, the time really flew bye. I wondered if he even realized I wasn't with him. He hadn't called my cell, so I guessed what he had said yesterday really didn't mean anything to him—about wanting to spend more time with me. How could he do that if he didn't even realize I'm there, or in this case not there.

Just as I was walking out, I realized what I was wearing—a black, pleated mini-skirt and a white tank top. I quickly ran up stairs to change into something suitable. I could wear my new clothes around the house when I'm by myself, but I was too self conscience to wear it around people. After I'd changed, I sneaked up behind Kevin.

"Boo!"

"Argh, you scared the hell out of me, Ror! What were you thinking?" I giggled, ran back to my room, and laid down on the bed.

The rest of the week went by really quickly. Nothing exciting happened. There was a load of hype about some party, but apart from that, nothing. Nobody even came up to me to say they were going to miss me. Before I knew it, I was leaving Chilton for the very last time. I looked behind me at the grey, stone building and thought about how I was actually going to miss It. I had spent so much of my time there—even if it wasn't the happiest time, it was still time. I was going to miss the library where I spent nearly all my lunches and breaks. School was out and everyone was happy. They were all looking forward to their summer holidays. A mass of blue surrounded me, and for a moment, I just watched as everyone scattered out of the building.

Tonight, I would be staying at the town house, because I was adamant about not going to Kevin's party. It wasn't like anybody was going to miss me. I'd probably just end up hiding out in my room—reading a book—so I thought I might as well just skip the party part and go straight to reading. I made sure I had locked my bedroom door before I left this morning, because I didn't want some random couple making out in my room. Mom and dad were going into town for dinner so I was basically on my own, since they weren't going to be home until late.

I went straight to the town house after my last day as a Chilton student. I didn't want to have to set up the party or clean it up, because I knew Kevin would manage to persuade me into doing it. After I got to the pool house, I put my music on as loud as I could and started dancing around the house. I was alone. I made myself a quick dinner—French fries and a burger. I hadn't eaten for ages and my mouth was literally drooling from the gorgeous smell.

This was so much better than going to that stupid party. I managed to catch up on my TV shows that I had missed because of my homework. Then, I started to read this amazing book called 'junk,' which was about these drug addicts. It really let you get into the minds of junkies. It was around midnight when I finally turned off the lights and went to bed. I was just about to drift off to sleep, when I heard mom and dad arrive home from their dinner. They were so loud. I rolled over and pulled my head under my pillow, but I couldn't block out the sound. I don't know how long I stayed awake, but after a while, it started to rain against my window. It was like an unknown melody letting me in on a secret. It was calming and lulled me to sleep, finally.

Mom's screeching voice woke me up early the next morning. I jumped out of bed and tried to find some fresh clothes—jeans and a baby-tee top. I ran down stairs and saw my mom sitting calmly at the kitchen table.

"Oh, there you are, honey, do you want a cup of coffee? Your father had to go to the office early this morning. He had some last minute business to take care of. We'll probably go back home at around noon, if that's all right with you. I want to give Kevin time to tidy up the house."

"Yeah, whatever," I was only using monosyllables. I really couldn't be bothered to talk to her, especially not without my normal cup of coffee. She was way too hyper in the morning, it was unnatural. All I wanted to do was go and climb back under my duvet cover and sleep for a couple more hours, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. At noon, we got into the Range Rover and made our way home. When we got in, it was not pretty. There were still a few people, who must have slept over, draped all over the hallway. I could see Kevin passed out on the stairs with Madeline right next to him. Mom was going to blow a gasket. She told Kevin to clean up his mess after his bash.

"KEVIN," she screamed, causing him to jolt up in surprise. "You better clean this up before we get home. I'm going to take Rory to get her new school uniform and if it's not clean before we get back, you will be in so much trouble. You'll be grounded for the whole summer!" Kevin immediately started cleaning up the mess that had formulated on the stairs. Going out was his life, he couldn't handle an entire summer inside. I went back outside to the car so my mom could take me to the store. The uniform had a green, pleated skirt with a white blouse and green, v-neck jumper. It took about an hour to find all the assorted material that made up my uniform, and by the end of it, I was ecstatic. I was really going; I was really moving, I couldn't wait. On the way home, I couldn't stop fiddling with the hem of my new skirt. As we pulled into the driveway, we saw a considerable less amount of cars, so I guessed Kevin had really pulled it off. He had tidied up, and had gotten rid of everyone on the floor.

"Kevin, we're home. I hope you've cleaned up this mess." I was surprised to find that he actually had. The house looked spotless. I wondered how he had managed to get it all done.

He gave me a knowing look, as if realizing exactly what I was thinking. It was weird, sometimes our twin thing crept up on me. It's not like we could read minds or anything like in the movies. No, just sometimes I got a sense that he knew exactly what I was thinking and vise-versa. Mom was, of course, pleasantly surprised. She didn't think he would have been able to pull it off, either.

"Well, Kevin, I guess you're better than I give you credit for. This is amazing. The house looks spotless. It's good as new! I hope this has taught you a lesson. Always clean up your own mess, because you'll have to in the real world." She was beaming, she was obviously very proud that her son had not only thrown a great party, but that he had also cleaned up after himself.

"Yeah, it has taught me a great lesson, thanks, mom," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, I need to talk to Ror about something for a minute, come on, Ror!" he added in a hushed tone. I followed him out of the French doors and into the flower garden, which had a few patches missing. The party had obviously taken its toll on the backyard. "So come on, Ror, don't you want to know all the details, who got together with who, why the house was trashed, and, last-but-not-least, how I managed to clean it all up?" He was beaming, I could tell he had had a good night and I knew he wanted to share what had happened. I, on the other hand, didn't really care what had happened, but since I had nothing better to do, I nodded. "Well, it was GREAT! It was absolutely great, although I knew it would be. It started at, like, seven and Maddy and Tristan were the first to arrive. They helped me get it all ready. We had to take down some of the decorations that mom had put up, because they were really lame. Anyway, other people started to arrive, the music was blaring, and everyone was starting to get up and dance, so it was going really well. All of my friends were there and me and Maddy were having fun. Tris was hooking up with some random girl." For some strange reason, this sent a pang to my heart, but I ignored it and Kevin carried on "Then, during the middle of it, it was starting to get a bit boring, everybody was drinking the punch, and it seemed someone had spiked it without us noticing. So, before long, we were all doing stupid things—even me. that's why we were all on the floor and I couldn't wake up." He finished, smiling, he obviously thought I should be impressed, but to be honest, I wasn't. It was just childish, someone had put a tiny bit of alcohol in the punch and they all got a little buzzed. We are only fourteen, so he probably thought it was cool to have alcoholic punch like it was daring. But I played along, fueling his excitement.

"Oh My God, you had alcohol? What was it like? Weren't you worried that someone would find out and that you'd get in trouble? What about the cleaning up?" This was obviously the response he wanted, because his smile broadened—he was pleased with what he had accomplished, apparently.

"Well it was awesome. We all got really drunk—as you can tell. No, I wasn't worried someone would find out, because the only people that would find out would be mom and dad and they would only laugh about it. The cleaning thing was the best, when you and mom left, I called some people that would clean your whole house in an hour for a small price, so I just charged it to the credit card. Dad will just think it was mom wanting to give the house a really good clean—for the party. It was easy and well worth it." I gawked at him. I couldn't believe he hadn't even cleaned up the house. He didn't even ask me how my night was, even though it wasn't exciting, he still should have asked. "Anyway, I'm off to bed to catch up on the sleep I missed out on, night!"

I stayed out in the flower garden for a while, just catching some rays—thinking about the summer holiday I had ahead of me. I didn't have high hopes for it though. For most people, the summer was a time for friends and I didn't have any. Kevin wouldn't even remember that he promised to spend time with me. I sighed. I would just spend my time reading, I had loads of books to catch up on. Maybe I could hang out at the shopping mall for a while, do some more shopping. But that wouldn't take up that much time. Getting up, I headed over to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. I ran up to my room and I put on one of my all-time favorite movies, 'Charlie and the chocolate factory,' it was the best movie, maybe a little childish, but still good. The new version wasn't as good as the old one. The movie lasted a couple of hours and by the end of it, I felt considerably fatter, because I had munched on popcorn the whole way through it.

"Rory, time for dinner!" my mom's voice rang throughout the house.

"Coming," I yelled back. On my way to dinner, I thought about Chatsworth. There were only a couple of months until I would start there. I went to bed full and content, my mind still fixed on Chatsworth and whether it would be everything I wanted it to be.

The summer went by uneventfully—well, at least for me. I spent the days daydreaming, reading, and occasionally shopping. Kevin had completely forgotten about spending time with me and spent every day goofing off at one of his friend's houses. I lolled about the house, talking to Luke and the rest of the maids—they were the only people that paid any attention to me. On the day that I did go to town, I saw Kevin hanging out—outside of Starbucks—I was going over to say hello, when I just decided to wave and he completely snubbed me, turning around to his friends and started laughing with them—pointing at me.

For some strange reason, his attitude towards me had changed. For the rest of the summer, he just ignored me in the house—barely saying two words to me. If he did say anything, they were sarcastic and hurtful. When he was with his friends, he mocked me openly—criticizing how I dressed. He even went so far as to make the comment that, 'maybe I didn't have any friends because I was such a bore and I had no fashion sense.' At this, Madeline had laughed along with everyone else. I had spent the rest of the day crying to myself. After that day, I tried to spend as much time away from him as I could, but everywhere I went, it seemed he was there to make fun of me. It wasn't jokingly, either it was hurtful. He always talked about how babyish I was and made some comment about how no one would ever want to be my friend or my boyfriend, because I was fat. I tried to pretend that these comments didn't effect me, but they did—especially when all his friends would laugh along, like I was some monkey in the zoo.

I didn't eat as much as I used to. I liked to think that I had just lost my appetite. But underneath it all, I know that it's because of those comments he made. I tried to lie to myself, but it didn't work. Honestly, I didn't just lose my appetite. I hardly ate at all anymore. The only thing that kept me going was the bucket load of coffee I drank. The really sad thing was that I didn't eat at the dinner table anymore. No one had even noticed. It was stuff like that that the make me glad that I was going away. It wasn't like I was anorexic, I wasn't. It's just that I had cut down on what I ate by a lot. I wanted to loose a lot of weight, my body was awful, I wanted to be thinner, I wanted bigger boobs, and longer legs. I hated my body. I'd lost a few pounds already, although it was no where near enough to what I wanted to loose. My bikini was still a bit too tight and I wanted to fit in it perfectly. I wanted to be able to walk past Kevin, by the pool, and not feel self-conscious about myself. I was size eight, that's massive—I wanted to be a six.

A week before I left for Chatsworth, mom and dad decide to go to Europe for a week. Before they went, they promised they'd be back before I had to leave. All I was worried about was that I was going to be home alone with Kevin for a week—which was not something I particularly wanted to do. A constant stream of snide comments and insults was not what I needed before I went to Chatsworth. On top of that, Luke also had to leave for a few weeks—his sister's son was coming to stay with him and he needed to get his house ready. He gave me a heart-felt goodbye, because he wasn't going to see me before I left.

"Bye, Ror, I'm going to really miss you, kid. Have a good time. Call me anytime if you're having a bad time and want to come home. I can fly over to California like that." He snapped his fingers and laughed, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"I know, Luke, thanks a lot, I'll really miss you. Hopefully, I won't need to call you. I want to have a good time." I spent the rest of the week barely existing, I stayed in my room to avoid Kevin. I just read and listened to my music, I hardly left the room except to go to my bathroom to take long baths. Kevin also ignored me, pretending I didn't exist. He and Maddy just went stayed in his room—giggling and doing god-knows-what. The day before I had to leave, I started to pack. I got out my brand new Louis Vuitton bags—I had about five, large ones, which I stuffed with clothes, makeup, jewelry, and accessories. The other stuff like books and general house stuff I packed into boxes. I was shipping them to California, it was easier than dragging them along with me.

I woke up early the next day and went into my parent's room, but it was empty. They were supposed to come back the night before. I checked the answer machine, and sure enough, I heard their voices flowing over the machine.

'_Rory, darling, it's your mom. We are so sorry, but we can't get out of London until tomorrow night, so you'll have to go to school by yourself. I've put some extra money in your account, so you can buy some stuff at the airport. Sorry, we'll see you soon, whenever you want to come home. Tell Kevin not to worry, we'll be there for his opening football game._

I slid down onto the floor and rocked back and forth. They weren't even going to come see me off. I'm was going away for what could be months and they wouldn't come to say goodbye. They were too happy on their vacation. Tears slid down my face, quickly. I couldn't stop them. They were going to come back to see a fucking football game but they couldn't make it to see me for the last time. What was so great about Kevin? Why did they love him more than they loved me? Why was he so special to them and I just got pushed under the rug, forgotten. I stayed like that until I heard the distant sound of my alarm clock going off. I packed my last things, put my pink, track bottoms on and a bright, yellow, tank top and made my way downstairs. I could hear Kevin snoring. Perfect, no one from my dysfunctional family were going to say goodbye to me. I met martin outside and gave him my suitcases. He raised his eyebrow as if asking where everyone was.

"it's just me," I replied dully. He gave me a big smile, hoping to cheer me up. After about a half an hour, we arrived at the airport and I loaded up my trolleys. Martin pushed them for me and I walked in like the heiress I was with my big, Gucci sunglasses and my Chloe bag. I looked like I didn't have a care in the world. What people didn't know was that I wore the sunglasses to hide my red, puffy, tearstained eyes. After I had checked in, I gave Martin a big hug. I walked through security, boarded the plane—first class, of course,—and drifted off into an uneasy sleep full of really skinny people saying I couldn't be friends with them. I woke up when the flight attendant shook me, informing me that we were in California.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly opened my eyes, stretched and gave a big yawn. I was here! I was in California, the plane started its decent and suddenly I heard the tyres touching down and we had landed. I colleted my bags and walked through security there should be a car waiting for me, he was going to be my new driver if I ever needed him, which probable wouldn't be that often, and there he was. Rather stocky but with a friendly face and he had a little sign saying Rory Gilmore on it. I walked over to him and he immediately helped me with my massive trolley. Luckily he was in a range rover otherwise they never would have fitted in.

"hello im peter your parents have instructed me to take you to Chatsworth, and when ever else you need me. How was your flight? I wasn't sure if you would be a bit late as I heard that there were some bad winds, glad to see you're here on time though." he was smiling at me through mirror, he was a lot like martin very friendly I knew we were going to get a long.

"yes it's very nice to meet you I am Rory as you probable know considering you were holding a sign for me.hehehe. The flight was good I fell asleep for most of it which was good as If I don't sleep on the flights I tend to get a bit grouchy when I get off, trust me it is not a pretty sight, I don't know if there was any turbulence it seems that I was in a very deep sleep the attendant had to practically shake me out of my seat before I would wake up."

"yes well we are nearly there probable about another 10 minutes" the car lapsed into silence and I started to tremble slightly in anticipation. What if I don't fit in just like I didn't at Chilton. Maybe it wasn't the fact that I got overshadowed that made me have no friends maybe I am boring and dull, what if everyone hates me it will be 10 times worse than Chilton because I can't leave. Maybe Kevin was right I am boring I mean I never go to any of the parties because they don't notice i'm there perhaps if I made more of an effort. What will I do if I'm stuck their all by myself I couldn't go back home, Kevin would be worse as I would have proved him right, I would have to stick it out no matter what. Oh god I was here. I stepped out of the car and looked up at the building it was massive it looked like a university campus not a school. It was a light brown stone building with other buildings in the distance I could see.

Just start walking I mentally told myself. One foot after another don't think about anything else just about walking up to the building. I could vaguely see peter behind me carrying my bags. Everything was a blur I could vaguely tell that the headmaster was talking to me about etiquette and how everyone carries themselves properly. "we only except the best but of course I would expect no less of you your grades are astounding" I nodded along not really listening to anything he said, it only hit me tat he was talking when he started talking about my assigned room

"you will be staying in the Christabel building it is of course and all girls dorm house boys are not permitted in there after 9 o clock and unfortunately for you one of there buildings is situated right next to yours, an inconvenience I know but it can't be helped. Any way moving on yes oh yes you will be in room 36, its one of the larger rooms at your parents requests and you will only be sharing it with 3 other girls. Well that's all I hope you settle in very well Rory and I will see you no doubt walking around the campus. Good day." I traipsed out of his room, the weight of my bag lying heavily on my arm, through the back entrance, along the walkway and into the Christabel building, it was very big wit a huge entrance hall it looked like a hotel, I could see the communal living room, with a huge tv, stereo and large plush sofas. I went up the stairs, along the corridor until I was faced with a plaque saying 36 on it I took a deep breath and twisted the handle.

A huge 'whoosh' of noise entered my ears, it looked like I'd walked into a full blown brawl

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD JOSH I USED TO LIKE HIM, HE HAS BEEN TAUNTING ME ALL DAY. NON STOP." a petite blonde girl screamed while trying to get around the bed to the other blonde girl who was literally whimpering

"I'm sorry Paris it just sort of popped out, and anyhow why is it such a big deal its not like I told him you stole his t-shirt to wear to bed. Whoops." whoops was right the other girl had gone a violent red and was probable about to pounce on her when another girl with brown hair in the room noticed me.

"who the hell are you?" she didn't wait for a reply "can you not read the sign on our door. It says DO NOT ENTER, jeez you can't just come bursting in, we are having a private conversation here." she finished and her voice rose at the end, it sounded like more of a shouting match not a conversation but I was too nervous to say that

"I er I'm er really er sorry, I er didn't mean to interrupt your er conversation I'll just er go.." no sooner had the words left my mouth than expressions of recognition dawned on there faces.

"Oh my god! You're the new girl aren't you I'm soo sorry" I blushed crimson that was my title I guess the 'new girl' "so sorry about that commotion, we must have given you a bit of a fright, anyway I'm Stephanie Vanderbuilt, that's Paris Geller and Louise Redkinns" the other two girls smiled at me, well louise smiles and Paris attemted a smile, which was a nice gesture.

" Yeah I'm the new girl my names Lorelei Hayden Gilmore, but please call me Rory I don't know why my mum had to name me after her, I used to go to Chilton but decided I needed a change you know, I didn't really get on with my family, so I decided to go to boarding school" I smiled I felt better now I'd met them, they were all very nice and the anxiety had nearly completely gone I thought maybe I do have a chance at being happy and fitting in here.

"Hayden Gilmore I recognize that" Stephanie put in thoughtfully but didn't carry on

"So how are your grades Rory, are you on any school activities?" Paris bombarded me with questions but I didn't mind.

"God Paris give her a minute to settle in, Paris is a bit of a school freak she's all A's and is always doing extra credit god knows why she's got the perfect grades and is top of all her classes and…"

"Oh! Hayden Gilmore, aren't your parents the ones that got married when they were like 16 because your mum go pregnant?" normally I would be very defensive if someone asked me that question, but from her tone you could tell she was just interested.

"Yup. that's them mum got pregnant and had me and my twin brother Kevin." the more time I spent with them I think I have there characters sorted out, Steph is very chiper and fun I could tell, Louise is also fun but there is something more there as well, Paris is more serious I'd say more driven to work but also fun I bet.

"I bet there parents weren't happy? Like my parents would kill me. So you've got a twin? Kevin good looking? Well you wouldn't know, I haven't got any siblings I wish I had though I hate being an only child. Steph has an older brother called Josh he goes here as well year older, that's the one you heard Paris yelling about, you see she has a little crush don't you Paris"

"SHUTUP. You know I don't fancy him anymore, but thanks for that Steph you are officially on my black list, and you know what that means I'm going to find something embarrassing about you and I'll tell everyone!" at this Steph did look mildly scared but then laughed it off.

"So Rore an older brother hey, weren't you close with him? I mean I'm quite close with josh when I can get Paris away from him" Paris glared but went back to her laptop typing away

"nah not really I mean we used to be close, but when we went to senior school we grew apart, he became really arrogant and up himself, we drifted apart and now I dunno he barely even acknowledges me anymore unless its to criticize me I dunno we don't get on at all anymore, I can honestly say I won't miss him!" my face must have changed from happy to a bit sad because Steph tried to change the conversation

"What about your parents, I bet your going to miss them, was it sad saying goodbye?" It wasn't her fault but when she asked this my chest tightened slightly at the mention of them saying goodbye.

"er no, I didn't actually get to say goodbye to them, they were in Paris and couldn't get home in time." the three of them nodded as if understanding how I felt, and I guess they did because like them I had recognized their last names as well, they were part of the elite society as well, they must know what it's like when they are always away.

"so guys, what about you tell me about your families, Steph I know you have a brother, Paris and Louise your only children aren't you?" they nodded

"well, my brother josh is in the year above here, my dads in the oil business so he's not home that much not that I'm home either, I've been at this school since I was 11 when it opened, I live mostly in Connecticut when I go home but I rarely go home"

"god this is like something of Oprah, like your life stories. Well my names Paris Geller" she had put on a southern accent and was trying to keep it up without laughing to much which wasn't working very well. "I'm an only child, mum and dad lawyers also hardly ever home and my main parental supervisor is my Portuguese nanny called Nadia, I also live in Connecticut blah blah blah" everyone was laughing by now

"god Paris ha you ha should ha do ha that ha for money. It's hilarious" Louise was trying to say in between laughs, Steph was rolling about on the floor and for the first time in a very long time, I felt at ease and at home.

"yeah well its your turn next Lou tell us about you."

"well…. I'm Louise Redkinns as you all know I am also an only child, my parents are bankers I think and my mum has a full time job of being a society wife, I think you all know what that's like" we all nodded our heads " I've been in boarding schools since I was 7 and here since I was 11 and my parents live in Hertford, that's about all guys." I nodded along thankful that they were telling me about there earlier lives, I might actually be happy here I thought

"sooooo Rory I just have to ask why are you here? I mean it's such a weird time to come, not at the beginning or the end of high school like right in the middle, not many people do that. I think you're the only new person this year." Steph asked me curiosity filling her voice.

"well if you really want to know" they all nodded and we moved over to the sofa and all sat down with Paris and Louise on the floor in front of us " basically my brother Kevin has always kind of been the apple of my parents eye if you know what I mean" they nodded encouragingly "well I just got soo sick of them not noticing that I was even there, if Kevin wasn't there it was all like whereas Kevin? Is he alright?, whereas they wouldn't even notice if I was missing or if I was there, at school it wasn't much better I was know to everyone as Kevin's sister, I mean no-one was mean to me but I didn't really have any proper friends just you know acquaintances. I just got so sick of it that I decided anywhere was better than there and plus Kevin had started to become really nasty towards me, making fun of me in front of his fiends all summer I have no idea why but oh well. My mum and dad loved Kevin so much because he was like the prankster but his pranks were pathetic like T peeing the headmasters car and was on the football team. I just decided I needed to get away." I concluded lamely it felt so much better to get it all of my chest, I didn't want to look up into their eyes though, what if they were mocking me just like everyone else does But they didn't

"yeah I know how you feel, we've "she pointed to the other two "had this type of conversation before my parents are never home when I go back even though I go back about once a year, they can't even be bothered to turn up to see me and if they do they don't spend any time with me all they do is expect me to go to their parties acting like we're a perfect family which we're not. So don't worry I certainly know how you feel" the other three nodded and looked up at me

"quite a few of us are from the 'elite' society so don't worry we know how you feel you'll meet the others when school officially starts because for the next few days we're going to be settling you in with us. First of we'll have to unpack your clothes, then we'll have to adjust your attitude so that you can become the new you, do you have any suitable clothes? Wee are going to transform you, into the brilliant girl you are and no-one will be able to ignore you trust me.

We spent the rest of the day unpacking my clothes, they absolutely loved them and Steph has made me promise to let me lend her some. Paris and I talked about the school newspaper for the while, she seemed impressed by my grades that were at the same standard as hers and had told me that I may also have a shot at being on the school paper. At the end of the day we settled down into our pajamas and watched re runs of friends and scrubs before going to bed at about 11. As I lay down trying to sleep I reflected back at how well it had gone. I have friends for the first time in my life. Friends that understand me and are like me, I'm going to be the person I've always wanted to be, I can feel it I'm going to have the confidence to wear all my new clothes and the short mini skirts.

Through the next week Steph, Louise, Paris and I unpacked all our things and made the room more home like, it now had posters on all the walls of our favorite actors, mine was Johnny Depp and Paris' was of Adam brody with Louise and Steph with ones of Leonardo Dicaprio and Brad Pitt. The room had a red sofa in it and a huge TV on the wall, courtesy of Steph's parents, it was great having our own tv as it meant we didn't have to go to the communal living room and argue about what channel we wanted to watch. We also had several large wardrobes that were full to bursting with clothes as we had been shopping several times during the week, to stock up on our winter outfits, which were light layers considering that we live in California. They had built up my confidence and I now felt more comfortable with my size as they kept on telling me that a size 8 was tiny and I don't need to lose any weight. I started to wear my short skirts and when we all go into town we got quite a few wolf whistles which although crude did make me feel good about myself.

School was starting up tomorrow so we all decided to spend the last night in our room with Chinese takeout gossiping.

"so Rory you have to watch out for Bethany she's a real bitch and will automatically dislike you because your prettier than she is so she will feel threatened. She will probable be really nice to your face but then bitch behind your back. Also her sidekick Ashley is just like her and will be all fake to you. I think that's about it most of the people are nice but there all a bit territorial if you get what I mean" I nodded

"so don't trust Ashley and Bethany is the basic memo what about the actual school work are they really strict about you being late to lessons and stuff?" Louise had already informed me that they didn't mind if you handed your homework in late but I wanted to know if I could maybe have lie ins

"well they aren't really but if your caught skipping you get detention but that's about it!" Stephanie had told me she always skips to see friends and just because she can't be bothered to go. The headmaster sent a letter home once but her parents were away so she just got her maid to throw it away.

"Steph you shouldn't be encouraging her Rory don't skip lessons especially if you want to be on the newspaper otherwise trust me you'll get behind don't listen to Steph she has no aims in life."

"hey I resent that I do have aims I just don't need to follow them as im as rich as I need to be, so's Louise that's why we both skip so much isn't it lou?"

"yup that about sums it up and anyway my parents couldn't give a toss if I failed as long as I marry rich that's all they care about, but lets not talk about that its along way off, so the party on Friday what are you going to wear Rory?" she was very bitter towards her parents and it showed. They didn't sound like the nicest people

"ummm I dunno, Steph?" I ask Steph because her style is more like mine, whereas Paris is more conservative and I want to go all out for this party

"well I was thinking what about that mini black skirt with the blood red tank top the one with the straps."

"oh yeah that would be nice, so are the parties good?" this time Paris answered

"yeah they are if you call getting completely wasted and getting off with at least 5 different people in broom closets good" she said indignantly. I don't know wether I did call this fun as I had never been to one but I guess id soon find out.

"well err I dunno it might be I guess, wait how do you get the alcohol?" Kevin cant even get any do how do they

"are you kidding everyone drinks like all the time before classes, after classes, sometimes even during them, all their older brothers get them and there are loads of shops that will sell them to underage people as long as you can pay. You've had some before haven't you?" they were all obviously used to it but I hadn't actually tried proper alcohol before

"er well not really."

"please tell me you've gotten off with someone before I mean even Paris has a long list of conquests" "hey" she said indignantly

"yeah I have don't worry I got off with this guy called Joe but only him it was ok quite nice but I haven't been any further what about you?" I looked around at them louise was the first to talk

"everything but"

"same"

"I've only pulled as well don't worry these two are like vultures when it comes to guys" Paris put in reassuringly wow, they had done everything but that was wow. We spent the last of the night watching Louise's favorite show the oc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. **"Turn that bloody thing off will you!" **Beep. Beep. **"Turn that thing off, I'm trying to sleep here" Staph was saying groggily, I agreed that beeping in my ears was not what I needed. **Beep. Beep. **"L-o-u-s-eee your closest your switch it off!" I groaned lightly it was killing my head. **Beep. Beep. **Louise threw a pillow at it and thankfully it turned off. I rolled over and fell back to sleep almost immediately. I was having a weird dream that involved pink fluffy elephants when I faintly heard

"Oh my god!" Paris had screamed through the room "what?" I said confused rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"It's a quarter to 8 we've missed breakfast and we're going to be late to lessons, well I'm not but you will be, as you all have to 'get ready'." while she was saying this she was running around the room trying to locate the rest of her school uniform as she already had her shirt on and just needed to find her skirt. "We've got English first as well, I can't be late what will the teachers think? There going to think your influence has rubbed off."

"Hey" Louise said indignantly as she rushed towards the bathroom, "Where's my skirt? Where the hell is my skirt? Oh don't worry its here" I also was in the bathroom trying to put some light makeup on, blusher eyeliner and mascara. I was hiking up my skirt as Paris said "Good bye" god we are going to be so late I thought, my skirt was now mid thigh just like Steph and Louise's' but theirs is a little bit shorter, we decided that I shouldn't go too slutty as after all it was my first day and although I wanted to be a new me I didn't want everyone to think they could just use me.

"Okay I'm ready. Are you all ready?" Steph and Louise nodded. They had both hiked up their skirts as well and as I checked my watch I saw that we were already 10 minutes late.

"Shit guys, we're late on my first day!"

"Look don't worry Rory they won't tell you off as it's your first day and they'll think that it's jet lag and as for Steph and I they will just ignore that we're late since are dads gave a big donation for the library this summer. So it's all good. And here we are." she opened the door Louise and Steph went in first and I could just make out a tall, thin women with grey hair in a tight bun at the front of the room. She didn't look too nice and ass she was telling Louise and Steph off her bottom lip became tighter and tighter, they took their seats and then I entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Rory the new transfer student I'm really sorry I'm late my alarm didn't go off." I gave her my puppy dog eyes and smirked towards Steph.

"Oh that's quite all right I'm Miss Johns your new English teacher, if you would like to take a seat we're studying Shakespeare at the moment and I was just telling the class about how much homework you will be receiving." I made my way to my new seat next to Steph and watched as the murmurs died down but the stares didn't go unnoticed, I swear some of the guys were drooling, damn I feel good.

**Logan**

Finn and I were talking about the end of our summers when Miss Johns came in she's alright; a bit too strict if you ask me, I like all my classes to be relaxed. We were 10 minutes in when Steph and Louise walked in, they looked as good as ever I was about to say hi when another person walked in. she was about 5,6 had long brown hair cascading down her back with big full red lips. She was gorgeous. Her skirt was shorter than allowed letting me catch a glance of her long legs, she was game I thought, and her skirt was just short enough to know that she was up for fun. I turned to Colin and Finn and could tell that they were also staring at her as well as the whole male population.

"Have you seen the legs on her? Just a pity she isn't a red head but I will of course make an exception for her." Finn whispered to us, Finn had a bit of a thing for red heads.

"Not if I get to her first, she will be perfect to add to the Huntzberger collection, I mean just look at those legs! I'll talk to her after class, trust me she'll want me in no time!" I said self assured. Every girl wanted to go out with me I had an amazing ability to charm them plus I was great at pleasuring them there was always a long line of girls wanting me to do it with them.

"I wouldn't count on it mate, she doesn't look like one of your normal girls, she has class and plus it looks like she's going to be spending a lot of time with us look." as I looked over at her I noticed who she was talking to, Steph and Louise, oh no they were like sisters to me and would no doubt warn her about me. Plus Steph Louise Paris were close friends so I wouldn't be able to just drop her like I do the others, but then would I want to? Like Finn said she did have class although her skirt was short you could tell that she wasn't like Beth, she didn't just want good shag.

"Yeah it looks like Steph, Louise and Paris has befriended her, hopefully she'll be sitting with us at lunch, I mean look at her. You don't have a chance in hell with her she's way too good for you she even works in lessons. I think Paris mentioned something about her being on the school newspaper as well."

"The school newspaper she must be mad only people like Colin actually volunteer to do that its way too much work! Oh shit Johns' coming over, what are we meant to be doing."

"Dunno mate, but Colin looks like he's working. Hey Colin let us copy!" Finn was gesturing at him wildly; I was surprised he was actually awake he seemed pretty wasted when he came in last night.

"Well maybe if you listened instead of talking about the new girl, you wouldn't need to copy mine." never the less he handed over his work so that Finn and I could copy. The bell rang thank god that lesson sure is boring. I saw Rory was now talking to that prick Dean, god she looked good and I saw her looking my way I immediately smiled but then I noticed she was trying to get my attention as if to say 'help get me out of here'. I of course picking up the hint said I'd see Finn and Colin later and walked over to her.

"Hi Rory, I'm here to talk you to your next lesson just like I promised." I stuck out my arm for her and gave and turned on my Huntzberger charm she smiled up at me. "Dean." I nodded towards him and escorted her out of the class room together and when we were out of ear shot she turned to me

"Oh thanks so much he cornered me and I didn't want to be rude, but I swear he was about to ask me out and I do not want to go out with him." she smiled at me "oh yeah sorry I'm Rory and you are?" she asked me nicely

"Logan Huntzberger, so where do you come from?" I waited for a sign that she would be impressed by my name but none came oh well.

"Oh yeah I moved from Hertford. What about you where are you from?"

"Also from Hertford, I'm surprised I haven't seen you around there before even at any events."

"Yeah actually now you say your from there oh god I think my grandma introduced me to your parents once at one of those stupid society parties." we had gotten to the science lab where we both had our next lessons, we sat own together at the back of the classroom and I sent a wink at Finn as if to say see I have already got her talking to me. We carried on talking through the lesson and I moved my chair closer and closer together until we were nearly touching.

"So are you going to the party on Friday? I know Steph and they are."

"Yeah I think I am, their meant to be better than the ones where I come from because trusts me their boring, I hope there going to better" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Oh don't worry it will be I'm organizing this one so it will be one to remember, I've gotten my hands on some alcohol and have managed to bribe someone to let us out of the buildings so we can get out." I moved about an inch closer so that we were touching gently and I felt her shiver, it looks like I am having some affect on her after all good.

**Rory **

Logan was seriously hot I could barely keep my eyes off him and the fact that he was drawing circles on my bare leg with his thumb. God he was driving me crazy but I didn't want to admit it to him as I knew he was looking for a reaction, he reminded me of Tristan and so I felt at ease with him, like I had known him for a long time. I decided to test my new attitude by being more confident.

"Could you stop that please it's very distracting and unlike you I'm trying to work" he looked up at me but didn't stop just smirked wider

"I object to that; you aren't working either and I think you rather like what my hand is doing" he moved his hand further up my thigh massaging as it went along, waiting for me to stop him but I didn't, I let him carry on his fingers leaving little fires in there wake; what was I doing this isn't the Rory I know I would never let someone I had just met do this, but then again isn't' that what I moved here for so that I wouldn't be that bookish girl anymore? Just as I was pondering this his hand moved to my inner thigh.

He smirked up at me, now that infuriated me I very suddenly closed my legs momentarily trapping his fingers. Then very slowly removed his hand from my leg and bent over next to his hear giving it a lick.

"In your dreams!" I don't know what possessed me to say it; I tried to say it seductively.

"Oh trust me it will be" he whispered back, the rest of the lesson was spent doing work and trying to concentrate as Logan drove me crazy by very so often grazing his hand over my leg or back and I in return didn't keep my hands to themselves. The bell rang before any real trouble could start. I quickly gathered my books leaving Logan as Paris called my name.

"Whets up with you and Logan because trust me nothing good will come of it; he is an arse! He just uses girls and then throws them aside like a piece of trash and all these blonde bimbos that fawn over him are disgusting, I mean have they ever heard of respecting themselves. But no they just want to be logins plaything." Her face had become rather red and blotchy as we made our way out to the courtyard where I could see in the distance Louise and maddy and some people I don't know hanging out on a table near the grass.

"Wait a minute I thought you guys were best friends with this Logan guy?"

"yeah we are and he's great as a friend he really is I'm just warning you that you don't seem like casual dating sort of girl and that's all he does unless you wanna be a friend with benefits?" her eyes were scrutinizing me and I knew she was right old Rory would never do casual dating but I'm not old Rory anymore I'm new Rory and new Rory definitely likes Logan so why not?

"Paris thanks so much for that but you has nothing to worry about threes nothing going on between Logan and I." I knew I'd kind of avoided the question but I was thankfully interrupted buy Louise calling us over.

"Well well well let me introduce myself I am Finn and you lovely young lady are?" one of the guys sitting with him introduced himself he had an Australian accent and had sunglasses on.

"I am Rory and may I enquire as to why you're wearing sunglasses?"

"Why of course ma lady" he said why kissing my hand will "it's because I have such a bloody bad hangover!" I burst out laughing and he joined in which ended up with me sitting on his lap somehow.

"I am so happy you've chosen me my fair one to sit on." Realizing what had happened I tried to get up while keeping back a blush.

"Nope not so fast I need to bond… and get to know you Rory." He said while keeping his hands placed around my waist one straying towards my butt

"uh but first get your hands off my butt." He held his hands up in mock salute and smiled, I didn't see Logan the rest of break or most of the day. At the end I wandered up to my room exhausted after having a gruesome time at the paper. I checked my messages typical not one from my loving caring family.

"Hey Rory" two people exclaimed in unison, maddy and Louise were sitting on there beds eating ice cream mmmm

"hey wat you two been up to the paper was a killer I don't k now if ill be able to stand it the person that runs it is worse than Paris" they giggled at this.

"Don't worry about it you'll be fine you're not a brain box for any reason, come sit "they said while patting the place next to them "we re gunna have a girly night in forget about homework." Old Rory was crying out you can't not do homework you'll be in trouble, but knew Rory didn't care and just wanted to relax.

"Yeah okay ill do it tomorrow" even though I knew I wouldn't


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks went by in a blur I settled in completely and felt at ease with my new group of friends; I had never met anyone like them, they were all so bubbly and full of life and accepted me completely without question. Maddy and Louise were great, they were always there to hangout with and take me shopping, talk about boys and help me with my makeup. Although Paris was a bit of a sadist we ended up becoming really good friends; I stayed on at the paper and spent many late nights with Paris editing our work.

We were usually paired together as we worked at the same speed and had the same intelligence level. Although I did all this it was amazing how much id changed in just the past few weeks. They had helped me come out of my shell so much, I was no longer a bookworm I'd been to loads of parties as of course everyone wants us there considering we are the prettiest girls and Logan, Finn and Colin are the most wanted boys. I hadn't heard from my parents. It was weird I thought my relationship would have changed I guess underneath I'd been hoping that my mum would realize how much she loved me and we'd start all over again. That didn't happen. It was still the same- Kevin this! Kevin that! I didn't get a look in but I was used to it by now, no matter how much I wanted to pretend it would change I knew it wouldn't. Kevin would always be "the golden one" and I'd always be "the other one". After I had resigned myself to this it didn't bother me as much, because who needed them? Not me! I had my new family to look after me and that was much better than any blood relation I had ever had.

Tonight there was another party happening and I was going with Logan as everyone else was away on Easter vacation. Some of them actually had loving families! It was weird Logan and I had become really good friends he understood what it was like to be ignored and we bonded. Yet don't worry he still pissed the hell out of me but he also managed to bring me out of my shell; he made me feel like I could be anyone and anything. Something I was definitely not accustomed to. There was still that sexual tension but nothing had happened yet.

"will you hurry up Rory!! We are already so late."Logan was pacing my room waiting while I was adding the final touches to my makeup. The party tonight was going to be fun; it was only me and Logan going as the others were away. I wasn't even sure whos party it was! No one important anyway.

"shut up Logan! Im almost done. And finished, how do I look?" I knew I looked pretty good but it was still nice to see Logan's surprised smile as his mouth formed an "O" shape. I was wearing a black skin tight jeans and a dark blue lace cami.

" Rory you look bloody gorgeous! I'm gunna have to be fighting of the male species; cause let me tell you there all gunna be lining up to try and get a chance, with there hormones running. They are not going to be thinking with their heads" he was still staring at me and I reviled in the attention. It was weird since id started hear I had started getting attention and although not used to it I loved every second of it ! we made our way out to his black SUV (a present from his dad) or the secretary that had bought and signed it, the journey only took about 10 minutes through the center of town.

We passed that new club X, it had a line going round the block to get it. It looked so cool, you had to be 18 though to get it; it had the reputation of the best club in the area although everyone knew that this was where all the big drug deals went down. I was so fascinated by it! I had never been anywhere like it and I could see the neon lights flashing it just intrigued me. Logan caught me staring at it

"we'll go there soon, I know the door man so we can get in easily and if not then ill just get us some fake id's. shouldn't be hard" he commented with a shrug of his shoulders. I didn't bother replying what else was there to say. That was one of the perks of being rich, you could get whatever you wanted.

At the party Logan and I separated him to go and see some skank of a girl and me, well straight to the alcohol. I wavered into the kitchen and found a group of immature boys in there doing beer pongs. Although the light was dim and therefore I could hardly see anything I reached into the fridge and took out some vodka and orange juice.

The music was blaring hurting my ear drums and as I went back into the living room I saw Logan humping some girl on one of the coaches. For some reason this irrated me and I took one long swig of my drink. It burned my throat, but I just ignored it and took another and another sip. After a while the room seemed to go blue/green and I seemed to gravitate to the dance floor. The room was smoky and I could hardly see anything throught the daze but I could sense someone behind me; dancing with me. Our bodies were moving in time with the music,

_Your back's against the wall  
There's no one home to call_

I could feel him next to me, i was grinding into his back. His hands. God they were everywhere.

_You're forgetting who you are_

_You can't stop crying_

I could feel his breath on my neck. His hands were squeezing my butt. I just kept on dancing. Loosing myself in the music. Swaying from side to side._  
_

_It's part not giving in  
Part trusting your friends_

I pushed into him harder causing him to groan. I smiled to myself and just danced harder. His hands were on my hips guiding me, and caressing the exposed skin there. _  
_

_You do it all again and I'm not lying_

_Oh oh oh  
Standing in the way of control_

I turned around to see who it was, the person that was igniting fires with his fingers. The person that was driving me crazy without even touching me properly. When I looked round I froze, even through the haze of smoke I knew that face. I recognized those bright blue eyes. The eyes I had come to love through the past few weeks. "Logan?" I asked surprised, my voice seemed to awake him again, he shook his head as if trying to rid himself of this thoughts.

"Rory" he replied huskily, and it was like it didn't matter that we were in a room of crowded teens or that we were best friends we were about to change our relationship all together. But in reality I really didn't care and I don't think he did either. Excitement rippled through my body as I felt him encircle his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him; I let out a sigh as I felt our bodies mould together. He pulled me closer and closer, our bodies still moving to the music as one.

His head moved closer to mine, asking me hovering there .He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and my heart stopped. "god Rory." He said, running his tongue across my lips, tracing them. When he started to nibble on my lips i gasped and he laughed a bit. I couldn't help let a smile succumb my face and i vaguely saw a familiar smirk.

He pushed his body into mine more and started to trail kisses down my neck but still not kissing my mouth.

"I…" Rory said, getting lost in the feelings he was sending through her and not wanting him to stop. Something inside of her ached for him to kiss her but his lips and tongue remained on her neck, teasing her with soft kisses.

he gently bit down on a spot he had been sucking on and a moan escaped my lips.

"Logan? This is sooo wrong!" i managed to say and he raised is head up until his eyes were level with hers again.

"shut up Rory?" he said with a smirk before he crashed his lips to hers. She knew by the intensity that he had wanted to kiss her just as much as she did. Her mind was lost, as if she was falling. She was in a daze and she instinctively balled up the material of his shirt in her fists as he moved his hands around her waist and pulled her until she couldn't be any closer to him.

He traced her lips with his tongue as he pushed his body against hers, into the wall and as she opened her mouth in surprise he quickly darted his tongue to meet hers. The kiss deepened as she started to kiss him back, his tongue outlining every part of her mouth as if trying to memorize it.

His hands worked their way down her thighs and back up again, leaving a burning sensation on her skin. He gripped her thigh with his hand, his fingernails grazing her skin, and she shivered from his touch.

He pushed me back up against the wall and pushed into me, making me moan. I could feel his hands moving up and down my leg, leaving a trail of fire in there wait. I pushed my hands into my hair, loving the feel of it and wrapped my legs around his.

He pulled away panting and i did the same, looking me straight in the eyes he exclaimed "fuck Rory!" before crashing his lips back to mine and nibbling on my upper lip. I felt his lips leave mine for a second and i weakly protested, but then i felt them on the lobe of my ear, suckling with his tongue and then moving down my neck.

Feathering my neck with kisses; i licked my lips and kept in a moan he was making round circles with his tongue; he was driving me crazy and he knew it. I could feel the smirk on his lips, i pulled his head none so gently back to my face and went in to kiss him, pulling away at the last second. I could hear his hiss of frustration as he went to kiss him but still i resisted and i could feel him getting more and more impatient but i still wouldn't relent. i hovered my lips over his kissing the corner of his mouth but refusing to kiss him straight on. I smiled to myself loving seeing him loose his cool, just as i was thinking this i felt him yank my head towards his.

He drove his tongue into my mouth exploring it fully; i was losing myself in these sensations wondering why we hadn't done this before. This time i pushed into him surprising him and he complied full heartily as i opened our mouths wider and explored him letting my hands run under his shirt on his bare chest. I could feel his abs tensing as i ran my hands over them. He grabbed them and held them in place.

"your driving me crazy!" he whispered into my ear and then pulled away abruptly, i was about to complain when he took my hands and guided me away from the wall. The haze seemed to lift slowly and i became aware of people staring at us, and many couples littered along the wall and curled up on the sofa's. I wondered distantly if that was what we had looked like. The old Rory would have been embarrassed but i just forgot all of the people staring at me and focused on Logan and where he was taking us.

I was about to question him when he suddenly pulled me into a room, shutting the door he pushed me up against it and latched his lips onto mine. I moaned into his mouth which just seemed to encourage him, he leant into me and then suddenly picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him as we stumbled around the room, crashing into the wall as he ripped my top off and i his. We ended up on the bed with me on top, i crawled over him and sucked and kissed my way down his torso and then met his mouth again. He flipped us over and settled himself between my legs and ran his hand up and down the side of my body.

Then his mouth moved down and started sucking on my chest, with one of his hands he managed to unhook my bra and threw it to some unknown destination in the room. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and ran his tongue over it. I felt it instantly become hard and a moan escaped my lips as he carried on his torture. I bucked my hips into his and i heard his breathing become laboured as well. He opened his mouth to say something when someone came bustling into our room. I gasped. Some drunken boy was there just looking at me, his eyes all glazed and then i remembered what state i was in and screamed. Logan seemed to realise as well and yelled

"fuck off!" it was like a splash of cold water and Logan and i seemed to remember who we were and what we were doing. I got extremely embarrassed and started looking for my top, Logan sensing what was going on grabbed my hand and lead me to the bed again "lets just sleep alright?" i nodded and snuggled up against him and fell asleep almost instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry about my spelling and punctuation, I'm trying to find a beta at the moment and if any of you would know of anyone please tell me. Thank you. **

"fuck off" I could hear the loud banging at the door and it was really starting to piss me off, my roommates should know better than to wake me up this early, especially when they don't come bearing the gifts of coffee. The noise just wouldn't subside; I rolled over to see the stream of light being let in by the curtains. My head was banging and I could vaguely remember consuming a large amount of alcohol. Lying on the bar, top hiked up while someone did body shots off me; must have been a good night if I don't remember it. I turned over nearly falling out of the bed when I hit a large mass of what I thought was sheets. I peered over the top of the duvet and saw a scraggly blonde mass of hair.

"Oh My God!" I screamed which woke up the person the head belonged to, I was now looking into a pair of sparkling brown eyes, shutting my eyes I secretly prayed that they didn't belong to who I thought they belonged to; please god! Don't let that be Logan. Slowly opening my eyes I saw the rugged handsomeness that only belonged to one person

"Rory what the hell? I don't understand ... what the hell are you doing here?" it was then he peered under the sheets

"Stop you perv! I might still be mildly drunk but still" I said outraged, just because we ended up here didn't mean he had the right to look at me. But this is Logan the guy I've been friends with for months, the guy that's always looking out for me. He was the one that made me feel welcome the most, with his easy manners and gorgeous smirk. Erg Rory stop thinking these things and shut up!

"Rory it's not like that I'm just checking we have all our clothes on looked around scared seeing various pieces of clothing scattered around different places of the floor. Logan seeing my expression carried on "but don't worry I still have my boxers on so not to worry" I sighed relieved and then I suddenly had a flashback.

_Logan kissing my check, then my jaw bone and then my lips. Letting a moan escape my mouth as he nuzzled into my collarbone that only seemed to turn him on more as he carried on his ministrations. Him un-hooking my bra, me trying to cover myself as he pulled my hands away "don't Rory your beautiful" I felt a blush coming along. Logan moving his attention to my breasts and then lightly sucking and nipping them. Me pulling logans top off and running my hands up and down his abs, in awe of perfectly he was formed._

"Logan's started nervously, since when does Logan make me nervous? "Logan, look you're like my best friend" I could see Logan staring at me and then he leaned towards me, I was mesmerised; what in the hell was he thinking. His face inched closer and closer to mine until I could feel him breathe upon my cheek, I stared into his piercing eyes, and it was almost like he could see into the depth of my soul. I could see his eyes flickering down onto my lips and then into my eyes, I knew exactly what he wanted and at that moment I knew it was what I wanted as well. I closed the difference in-between our two faces and gentle touched my lips to his waiting for him to make the move, he didn't.

He was teasing me! I could see his eyes sparkling with laughter. Ohh he did not just laugh at me, well two can play that game. I attacked him with my lips and gently kissed my way down his neck gentle sucking and nipping, then blowing on them and massaging them with my tongue, making sure not to hurt. I took his Adams apple in my mouth and applied pressure, I could hear a growl emit from his mouth. His hands were running all over my body and mine his.

I felt him cup my bum and then I did something unexpected by both of us. With all my weight I flipped us over, me straddling him sitting on his chest, my mouth not detaching itself from his I pulled his shirt over his head and kissed my way down his torso. Then His tongue seemed to explore every part of her mouth as his lips moved with hers, trying to get closer than they already were. She felt his arm travel beneath her bottom as the other hand cupped her cheek and she was lifted from the floor by one arm in one quick movement and then without knowing it was settled onto her bed as he put his legs on either side of her, laying over her, never breaking the kiss.

His hands worked their way up her sides and she felt herself being pushed further into her bed as he came closer and the heat between their bodies as they touched. i heard myself gasp as he ran his hands over her stomach and rubbed circles on her sides with his thumb while his other hand was propped on the side of her head, holding him up.

He broke the kiss and slowly started kissing her neck again, running his tongue in painfully slow circles before sucking on her neck, making more quiet moans escape her lips.

She couldn't seem to get enough of him and her body was screaming at her to do more, she needed more of him and she felt a total loss of control. Her head was spinning. But I knew that I had to stop as we needed to talk,

"Logan" I moaned into his mouth trying to tear myself away from his death grip unsuccessfully, he ignored me placing open mouth kissed down my neck I arched against him trying desperately to remain in control.

"Logan" I tried again although this time it came out little more than a whisper. I could hear him murmuring to himself about how I should shut up and just enjoy myself.

I pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. Alright bad idea Rory, definitely not a good idea. His eyes were one of his best features apart from that mouth, the mouth that smirks so enticingly. Focus rory! Focus! I couldn't focus though all I could think about was his hot lips on my body, making me shiver with anticipation. I glanced around the room and took in the mahogany of the furniture and the blood red of the sheets; the light was streaming through the windows creating patterns on the wood floor and letting me know its morning.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Logan staring at me, un-nerving me and making me self conscious but this time I didn't reach for the covers I just let him stare, I could see the intensity of his lust and for the first time I thought about how much this could affect our relationship; this spurring me on to finally speak. But before I could utter the words Logan interrupted

"Look Rory, we both know that this isn't a good idea, I mean come on this is me! I'm not the type of guy girls like you go for. I can't do a committed relationship and we would both be lying to ourselves if we thought I could" he was looking straight at me while speaking and I could see the forlorn look upon his face telling me he what already made up his mind about this.

"Yeah but Logan say your right, I know you can't do a committed relationship and at the moment I really don't think I want one!" surprise etched at his face as I mouthed the words, I was even surprising myself who ever thought that loreai Leigh Gilmore would ever be encouraging a casual relationship! But then again who would ever believe that I would be getting drunk as well.

"Rory I could kiss you right now for saying that" smiling thoroughly he was just about to when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh hey guys, Rory" he said with a lecherous smile, unconsciously I moved closer to Logan and pulled the sheets up higher over me. Logan stared pointedly at him telling him without words to get on with it " just to let you know we have got to vacate soon as Roberts parents are going to be home soon, and this place looks like it's been hit by a bomb; so trust me there not going to be happy. Bye Logan, Rory" smirking at me and then shutting the door behind him.

Wordlessly we started searching for our various discarded pieces of clothing, opening the curtains I winced as the direct sunlight hit my face. Jesus. My head screamed with the pain, my head throbbing I closed them again, glancing over at Logan I saw he was experiencing the same kind of pain.

"I'm never drinking again" I exclaimed

"Yeah right" Logan said snorting "like I haven't said that one before, we'll see. When you're drinking again next weekend we'll see how true that statement is." Glaring at him I opened the door.

"Now that's not very nice! If you keep on glaring at me I might just decide not to share with you Finn's secret hangover concoction, and leave you to suffer in misery." I looked up at his smirking face pouting,

"But Loggie bear that's not very nice" I inched towards him giving him my bambi eyes. Let me tell you these babies are killers! I could almost see him crumbling underneath me

"Wait a second; please tell me you did not just call me Loggie bear? I think I might just have to kill myself!" we exited the room still playfully arguing, saying our byes we headed to logan's Porche and I took a moment to observe him under my lashes. I had never had friends like the ones I had now, I felt at ease and for the first time in a while I was happy, I had friends that cared and I have Logan!

"come on Loggie lets go back to my dorm we can watch the best movie of all time" I could hear him groan, so I glared and he threw his hands up quite a scary feat considering he was driving the car " Charlie and the chocolate factory! Plus Paris and everyone should be back from their family vacations soon and I'm dying to see if they went as smoothly or unsmooth as we thought" I giggled just because they went away for vacations didn't mean they didn't suffer the same problems we did with our families.

It was such a nice day, cru zing down the high way with the sun smiling, although my big black Chanel glasses did block most of it out. I could see the houses or mansions as I would call them getting bigger and bigger, signalling we were close to school. What a weir school it was all it basically cared about was if the fees were coming in, apart from that they mostly left us to ourselves. Thankfully! Logan was completely at ease driving this car I think it's his favourite the silver Porche boxter being a Christmas present from his dad. God! Mitchum Huntzberger newspaper mogul and from what I've heard asshole extraordinaire, he sounded just like my dad. As the wind played with my hair, lightly lifting it from my face I wondered briefly if this was why we got on so well. Because we came from the same family background. God. Just thinking about my family made me upset and mad, not one fucking phone call in like 3 months, don't Rory, don't think about them.

Tensing up I rummaged in the pocket of my jeans until I found them. Yes! I thought maybe they'd fallen out at eh party but thankfully they were still there. Opening the gold and white packet, fumbling with the foil until I felt them

"Logan I need a light, I left mine at the dorms" oh yeah I forgot to tell you I picked up the habit of smoking, raising his eyebrow he fished inside his jean pocket and passed the lighter.

"Thanks" I said mumbling while inhaling the tobacco, nothing like it in the whole world. The way it curls around your throat, making you relax and seems to make the whole world stop in its tracks as you enjoy these few moments of heaven. It's the only thing that calms me down, it lets you just forget about the rest of the world; opening the window some more I let the smoke fly out of the window. If only my parents could see me now there little girl all grown up.

"Rory you might want to put that out we're here" I looked up and sure enough there was the old grey buildings signalling our return to normal boarding school life.


End file.
